


Two Slow Dancers

by ebullient



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic, My Favorites, Smut, honestly, kyalin is the best ship you can't say i'm wrong, the first chapter is just sexual tension, they are just so Good, they aren't canon because the lesbianism is too powerful, two gals being pals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebullient/pseuds/ebullient
Summary: This is a Kyalin fic starting from their younger years.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	1. Stay

**Author's Note:**

> There's a Mitski song called Two Slow Dancers about coming into a relationship older and wanting to be younger to feel like you can fully participate in that unrequited love. So I made them young again :')  
> So! I really want to write more chapters, but I am unsure if y'all would like to see more of this or if it should be scrapped! Any/all critiques, comments are definitely welcome so I can grow as a writer & give potentially more time to fics with my favorite ship.  
> 

As the sun’s rays scattered across her face, Lin began to stir. She turned to her side with a smile and reached out. There was no body next to her. Her eyes opened for the first time that day only to confirm the nightmare she was awake for. Kya left her again.

Thoughts filled her mind like screams, berating her over and over. How could she be so stupid to think that Kya would ever stay in one place? The last time she had seen Kya before last night was three years ago when she told her that she had begun dating Tenzin after years of his pursual. Lin could remember the look in Kya’s eyes when she told her. It looked like the light inside of Kya, which everyone had known her for, had dimmed. Her eyes met the ground, and she put her hand on Lin’s shoulder and muttered, “I am so happy for you.” In that same breath she had begun walking away. Lin’s arm was left outstretched. She was used to people always being at a distance and had begun doing it to others too. For the first time she wanted to be close. She didn’t want Kya to walk away, but Lin let her go.

The next morning, Kya had taken off with a bison to travel across the four nations. Her letter had stated:

> I have been chasing after something for so long and last night I realized I might never get it. I lost myself in my earthly desires. I want to connect with the spirits as I have watched my father do for my entire life. I am going to connect with as many others as I can to connect back to myself.
> 
> Kya.

It was so unlike her to not sign off with love or any variation of it. She was flowery and light, not as cold and rigid as the feeling left by signing only her name.

Lin’s time with Tenzin was what she expected. Dry, distant and only a scant of feeling. It wasn’t good, it wasn’t bad, it was just comfortable. It was the known.

After the incident with Su, Lin began to become a recluse within herself. The distance between her and Tenzin had begun at inches but had become miles without her noticing. When Tenzin, broke things off, she wasn’t only mad at him. She was furious with the distance between herself and others. She was furious for being furious. Why did she run from what was comfortable the night Kya left. All she was now was alone, and in her own darkness.

One night as she was haphazardly walking home after a 12 hour shift, her life became illuminated once more. Kya was slouched against the wall next to her door. Their eyes met and she saw the light in Kya again. For the first time in a long time, Lin’s body felt relief and on the inhale a smile was plastered across her face.

Kya began, “Do you remember my letter? I thought I could stop chasing after something I couldn’t have if I ran far enough. I wanted to stop loving someone I knew I couldn’t have. That night when you said you started dating Tenzin, I couldn’t bear to stay here. After 3 years, I thought I was successful...” A sigh bellowed out from Kya and she slipped further down the wall.

Lin’s eyes hadn’t left Kya’s. She managed to open her door, and pick Kya up by her hands. There was a stillness between them. It seemed neither of them had let a single breath escape.

Kya continued, “Mom told me you and Tenzin had ended things, I shot across the water to the city. After three fruitless years of trying to achieve freedom from attachment, I had to see you and confess how I feel.” Like on the last night they had spoken, Kya’s eyes shifted to the floor. “I know you don’t feel the same way, I just had t-“

Her words were cut short as Lin placed her index finger on lips. “I ran away from you as much as you did from me. I could not make myself brave enough to go after you. You were too comfortable and everything I knew I wanted but not something I felt like I could have. I just wanted to be within my known.”

A moment of pause came between them both as their eyes had met again. Tears ran down both of the women’s faces, unabashedly.

Lin drew Kya into her arms. With a flick of her wrist the radio turned on. A slow melodic tune on the pipa began playing. They began to sway together, slowly. Lin fit her head into the crook of Kya’s neck.

A soft breath of air came into Kya’s ear, “Will you stay with me tonight?” A soft response came back to Lin stuttered between breaths as Kya began to kiss her neck, “No…more…running.”

Lin lead Kya to her bed. They slowly sat down and their hands ran across the other’s body. With a deft motion, Kya pushed Lin onto the mattress and straddled her around her hips. Within a matter of moments, their breathing had changed from soft inhalations to fevered breaths where it seemed they could not get enough of the air around the other. Kya traced her hands over Lin’s chest while kissing along her neck. She stopped only momentarily to take off her blue tunic. Lin’s breath was taken away.

Their breathing had returned to a soft pace long after. Their limbs were wrapped around each other. An unconscious effort to seemingly keep them from running away from each other again.

After all of the confessions and sharing of their bodies, Lin was still left alone. She rotated again to lay supine. She stared at the white of her ceiling. Her mind was clouded.

Her front door reopened and slammed shut. “Oops.”

“Kya?”

“Sorry I stepped out. I forgot something back at the temple that I had picked up in my time away.” She approached Lin’s bedside. “Okay you have to close your eyes!”

“Why?”

“It’s a surprise!”

Lin rolled her eyes, and put her hands over them. She couldn’t allow Kya to see the school-girl giddiness that almost overtook her.

“Open!”

In Kya’s palm, a dried panda flower. “I ended up in Makapu shortly after I left. I saw them growing in the volcano and had heard all the stories about panda flowers. I knew I was running away from you, but I wanted you by my side the whole time.”

Lin’s face became soft.

“I’d like for you to have it.”

Lin brought Kya in for a kiss that buckled Kya’s knees.

Not running away again.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some smut about the end result of that knee-buckling kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd hate to be the one to say it, but Lin is 10000000% a bottom for Kya. It's the one time she doesn't have to be the big strong tough one. Idk that's the vibe I get.  
> As always lmk what could be improved upon & if this should keep going!!

Kya’s small giggle reverberated across Lin’s lips. "Is this what we’re doing this morning?"

"Mmmm."

“Well, I am hungry this morning.” Kya bit down on Lin’s lower lip. Lin let out small whimper.

Kya’s mouth began to trail down Lin’s neck and to her chest. She made small nips on Lin’s left breast as she rolled her right nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

She moved her eyes up from Lin’s chest. Lin’s emerald eyes pierced through hers. Lin may try to keep as composed in all situations like this where she couldn’t even allow herself to make noises above small moans and whimpers, but her eyes were screaming.

Kya “You want it so badly, don’t you?”

Lin only made quick nods, diverting her eyes with a sheepish grin. “Baby, you have to be louder for me. I love it when you say my name.”

Kya’s head turned back to Lin’s chest with her smirk deepening. She was so very pleased with her plan to make Lin sound like the audience she needed. Kya blew on her fingers and then on Lin’s nipple, turning the water vapor of her breath to ice.

Lin whimpered and arched her back. Kya kept at her breasts until she heard the faintest mumble of her name.

Kya’s lips meandered across Lin’s torso. Her breath now warm again hovered over Lin’s slit. She felt Lin’s hands scrunch her hair as they formed into fists.

“Oh let’s not get too far ahead of ourselves here…”

She moved her mouth to Lin’s inner thighs. Her nipping turned closer to bites as she. Her mouth sojourned back to Lin’s hips, biting at every bit of her flesh. Her finger lightly traced over the rest of Lin’s torso.

Lin’s spine softened into the bed and her grip on Kya’s hair tightened.

She murmured, “Kya, please…” Kya disregarded her. As her mouth journeyed up to Lin’s face, her index finger traced Lin lower and lower.

She bit at Lin’s neck and sucked at the skin. “Kya..” was uttered faintly and almost shakily as Lin became rigid.

Almost laughing, Kya said, “Did I hear something?”

Lin became firmer, “Kya I want you.”

“And?” The tone of Kya's voice was nothing short of facetious.

“I want you so badly, if you don’t do it right now I… I…” Lin grabbed Kya’s face and brought it to her own. Her weight shifted and she was now hovering over Kya.

All the confidence she had left. It was apparent in her face. She went soft again. A look simply begging for her partner’s touch.

Kya pecked Lin’s lips and her playful look shifted into one of insatiable hunger. “If you insist,” Kya chirped. She quickly subdued Lin back to the mattress and spread her legs out. Wasting no time, she started making small circles on Lin’s clit. Her tongue took up dominance in Lin’s mouth.

Her fingers made a brief hiatus to run between her lips. “You really do want this don’t you? I’m honored you got so wet just for me.” The revolutions of circles got faster. Lin’s moans echoed into Kya’s mouth. Her cue to move to her other lips. She lapped up every part of Lin. Her tongue running over her clit over and over. As Lin’s hips began to rock into her mouth, she began to get in a rhythm of sucking on her partner. Lin’s body began to slow as she grew closer to her release, Kya took the cue to go a bit faster. Lin’s whimpers turned into her saying Kya’s name over and over. Her body started to shake and then she was still.

Kya wiped her mouth on her forearm and she took Lin into her arms.

“Kya?”

“Mmm?”

“I… I… I want to be loud for you.”

Kya’s ears perked up. “When?”

Lin’s eyes met Kya’s. “Now.”

In the same moment Kya put Lin on top of her. “It might be a humble throne for you, being a Beifong and all… but I’d really implore you to sit on my face.”  
Lin blushed, “You really want me to?”

“I’d want nothing more.”

Lin lifted herself to meet Kya. Following that, Kya’s tongue met Lin’s opening like a key to a lock. She ran her tongue over every bit of Lin, slowly moving in and out. Lin’s hips began their rhythm again. Slowly rubbing herself against Kya’s philtrum and nose. Gone were her whimpers, instead she was moaning. Alternating between fuck and Kya over and over. She grabbed the headboard. Kya grabbed Lin’s ass and put herself deeper in. “FUCK.” Lin’s body began to shake, but she left no room for hesitation. She rocked herself faster against Kya. She kept calling out Kya’s name until she screamed it. She came so intensely; she almost drowned a waterbender. She fell to the side.

Kya coughed until she could finally catch her breath. She laid next to Lin, running her hand through her hair. When their eyes met again, they were both soft. Lin rolled over so her spine was pressed against Kya.

Kya enveloped her and laid a final kiss to her shoulder.


	3. The Avatar's Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya opens up about her shame to Lin :')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about a week or so after chapter 1/2 :)

It was early, the moon still hung low in the sky, but Kya had been awake for hours. Anxieties had been brooding within her for the past week. Lin wasn’t the only thing that she had run away from. That had been made apparent when it felt like everything had fall into place with her. She had everything she thought she wanted. It troubled her that it wasn’t.

There was great shame in being the waterbending daughter of the Avatar. Surely Aang loved her, but there was an unnamed look of grief whenever he looked at her. She was not someone who fit the mold of his dream. She was a waterbender, limited to the gravity of this earth and his disappointment. No matter how many of his practices and philosophies she heeded- vegetarianism, meditation and accessing the spirits- she was never ideal. She was no Tenzin. Here she was again now, a lesbian sharing the bed of his childhood friend & part of his team Avatar. He wouldn’t care for her preference, it was his airbending culture to love all, but the sting he would feel from the world around them would still be felt. Any last hope he had of her having an airbender of her own would be squashed, too. All of the guilt was suffocating her.

She squeezed her eyes shut and chided, that’s a future Kya problem.

She turned to Lin. All of the composure she tried to hold during her waking hours was balanced out by how her body was haphazardly strewn across the bed- one arm up, the other curled behind her like she was being arrested, and holding horse stance in one leg and the other falling off the bed. Not to mention all the drool because she was a stomach sleeper. Being with her made everything a bit quieter.

Not being able to bear another moment alone in this she crawled over to Lin.

“Linny?,” she whispered. Lin groaned and curled up into a ball. Kya brought her index finger to Lin’s nose. “Linny, please,” she started to beg.   
Lin got a blurry view of her but could sense a residual sadness in Kya. She stretched out her arms, and Kya fell into them. They said nothing and found themselves asleep soon after.

Lin looked at the clock, it was 9. It might be her day off, but it was too late to be in bed still. She didn’t want to wake up Kya. She was worried about what was wrong earlier. Plus, she looked so safe in her arms.

Lin kissed Kya’s shoulder and whispered her name to nudge her awake. This continued for another few minutes, but was going to be pointless- the girl slept like a log.

In a true lesbian fashion, she picked Kya up and got started on her day. Even with being jostled around being carried in Lin’s arms, Kya didn’t wake up until Lin had poured her tea. She squeezed her partner and nuzzled her head into her neck. “What are you doing?”

“Making breakfast?”, Lin was truly shocked by the question.

“No, I mean, why are you carrying me while you’re making breakfast?”

“You were so upset last night-“ the tone in Lin’s voice shifted to one of concern, “-I wanted to make sure you woke up feeling safe. That’s all.”   
Kya wanted to show all of the love she felt for her, but didn’t know how. She decided the best way of doing so now was to hold on tighter. “I love you, you know that right?”

Lin let out a giggle. Lin Beifong giggling? What a start to the day.

After setting out their porridge and fruit, Lin ~had~ to set her down so she could freshen up before eating. To Kya’s annoyance, her girlfriend was right about how she would feel once she let go. 

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on?” Lin walked back in. She yawned leaving her arms outstretched causing her robe to be wide open revealing that she was only wearing underwear.   
“Not going to leave anything for the imagination?” Kya quipped.

Lin blushed and quickly re-tied the sash around her robe. “Ah ah ah, let’s not deflect!” She extended her hand and a chair whipped into it. Sitting down, she began, “What happened last night?” Taking Kya’s hands into hers, “Please tell me.”

  
Tears welled in Kya’s eyes. “I know I’ve never been my dad’s favorite, but I feel like he’s going to be even more ashamed of me. “ “I-I-I..” Kya’s sobs became unfettered, turning into hyperventilating.

Lin scooped her up into her arms and swayed. “Shhhhh. Kya please I need you to just breathe. You know in that hippy-dippy way that you excel at.”

Kya laughed enough that her sobs began to ease. After taking some focused breaths, she began once more, “I’m not an airbender, obviously, but now I can’t even give dad the glimmer of a possibility I might continue on some airbending legacy. I can’t be anything that he wants. And, I love you so much, but people will see him in a negative light if they find out about this. I can’t make his life any worse than I already have. I just feel like everyone must be so ashamed of me.”

Lin drew her in even closer. “I can’t speak on your own family stuff, but I have my own worries about how my life choices will reflect on Toph. That’s not our cross to bear.” Lin shifted a bit, and extended Kya out so they could look each other in the eye. “I am not ashamed of you at all, Kya. Let the world think what they will, I want to be with you.”

They pressed their foreheads together. After a brief kiss, Lin picked Kya up again and put her in front of her breakfast which was now cold. She pulled the sash of her robe, exposing her chest and sat down. Winking at Kya, “Let’s eat.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/WEjjZx1sYrM?t=93  
> us^


End file.
